Don't Believe Everything You Read
by Rose Hathaway-Ozera
Summary: They were gathered together mysteriously with one goal, read the books in the order they appear. The outcomes may be disastrous. Sort of companion piece to But the Magical Book Said So. T for language and suggestive themes. Don't own cover image


**A/N** Hello! Everything in **bold **Richelle Mead' normal is mine.

This takes place after Indigo Spell, and this story is a companion to my other reading fanfiction about Vampire Academy called But the Magical Book Said So.

* * *

I was starting to think I would never get a good's night sleep. Rubbing my groggy eyes, I decided I didn't care how crucial Ms. Terwilliger's mission was, I wasn't leaving my bed. I wasn't prepared however to see my sister frantically shaking my shoulders saying, "Sydney, wake up! Wake up, Sydney! Wake up!"

"I'm up," I said gently, trying to bite back my impatience. "What's wrong?"

"_They're_ at the door," she spat out the word like it was bile, leaving no doubt what kind of species she was talking about. "I didn't want to answer without you awake. In case they...try something."

"Good planning," I lied, standing up. I quickly threw a robe over myself and made my way to the door. Angeline and Jill stood together. Angeline had been knocking persistently at the door and it took her a few seconds to realize I opened it. Her fist stayed awkwardly in the air, and I took a step back.

"Sydney," she said, breathing my name like a sigh of relief.

"What's wrong?" I repeated, using more patience than last time because knowing Angeline the problem could range from forgetting an assignment to having the authorities after her.

"Something bad is going to happen," Jill said. I glanced at her, and realized her eyes were glazed over and her mouth was slightly agape, as if she wasn't seeing us.

"Is Adrian okay?" I asked, more concerned. Jill would know if Adrian was in any sort of trouble because of their physic bond.

Jill shook her head, her eyes still far way. "There's no danger. " She bite her lip. "Adrian feels it too. He's really confused, but he said we should all stay together."

"If there's no immediate danger we should probably go to our respective rooms." Zoe piped up. Her eyes were darting between Angeline and Jill as if she were afraid they'd pounce on her at any give moment.

"We should find Eddie," I decided. "The only problem is getting to his dorm-"

That's when I felt the ground beneath me collapse. I felt the overwhelming sensation of of falling through the air. I couldn't make my brain figure out what was going on. I couldn't even open my eyes in fear of vomiting.

I hit the ground painfully. Groaning, I sat up, surveying my surroundings. The brightness of this room almost hurt my eyes. Blank walls, blank floors, blank couches in the room. No windows on the walls. There was a hallway to my left, but when I craned my neck to look down it all I could see were bookcases. Endless amounts of bookcases. The same on my right. I looked up, and almost fainted from vertigo. There was no ceiling.

Jill, Angeline, Zoe, Eddie and Adrian were sprawled on the floor around me. Adrian shot up when he saw me.

"Sydney, are you ok?" The same question came out of two different mouths. Adrian gave Zoe an amused look, almost as if he thought it was funny. Zoe however looked like she wanted to puke on him. She gave him a haughty hair flip, and gave me a hand to help me up.

Eddie walked to the middle of the room, about to pick something up before pausing and turning to Adrian. "Does this seem...familiar to you?"

Adrian smirked, about to give a sarcastic response before furrowing his eyebrows. His smile melted off his face. "I don't know." He looked around. "I' know I've never been here before, but it feels like-"

"Like you've been in this situation before but can't remember?"

Adrian nodded. His greens eyes were clouded with worry, an emotion I didn't normally associate with him. I longed to wrap my arms around him, but instead took a deep breath and averted my eyes.

"I have no idea where we are," Angeline said.

"Me either," Jill said.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to where Eddie was standing. He picked up a piece of paper, made a face then started to read it out loud.

_Dear Miss Sydney Sage,_

_I have brought you and your friends together. This may seem strange to you, but it's important you read these books, in the order they appear. _

_Your friends Adrian Ivashkov and Edison Castile have already experienced this with you colleague Rose Hathaway. Although if you ask them, they will have no memory of their time here. _

_Now, no one else can come into this room to find you. There is no entrance. Only those, who I believe should join you will come. You cannot leave until you read every book. There is no exit. _

_Food will be taken care of, both kinds. And down the right hallway to the left you will find a kitchen and two bedrooms, supplied with clothing __and one bathroom. _

_Cheers_

There was a long silence as everyone tried to process this information. My heart was pounding in my chest at the thought of what kind of information these books could hold. From what I could tell from the cover, which wasn't very reassuring, this book was about me.

Finally the silence was broken by, no surprise, Adrian. "Damn Sage, is that really what you wear to bed?"


End file.
